


honey please please come through

by donniestan



Series: that faded love (mania vignettes) [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 23:32:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniestan/pseuds/donniestan
Summary: Joe feels a lot older these days. It probably makes him even older than he feels whenever he thinks that, but he can't help it if it's true.





	honey please please come through

**Author's Note:**

> These are all I can write at the moment I'm afraid

Joe feels a lot older these days. It probably makes him even older than he feels whenever he thinks that, but he can't help it if it's true.

It's equal parts back surgery and the world changing around him. Nearly every interview they do now is punctuated by the statement that they've been a band for nearly sixteen, seventeen, eighteen years, something that Joe usually ignores in favour of his own personal milestones. He's been with Patrick for fourteen. Married for five. These pale in comparison. But some things Joe likes to keep quiet.

One night, after saying goodnight to Patrick, who was still in his studio downstairs, Joe put himself to bed early and tried to commit to falling asleep. It wasn't easy; Patrick's warmth was absent and August light was seeping in under the blind, which was being rattled constantly by the fading summer wind.

Eventually though, the tiredness must have gotten to him, because before long Joe's waking up in complete darkness, confused and feeling incomplete. The right side of the bed is still cold, the sheet still tucked neatly under the mattress.

Joe rolls over to that side of the bed and finds Patrick's phone charging, the bright orange of its case dulled by the shadows of the bedroom. He presses the ON button. Patrick's lock screen flashes up, a picture of Joe standing in front of a palm tree, sunglasses hiding his expression, one hand resting on the stone wall behind him. The time; 00:20.

He tries to remember what Patrick was like when he said goodnight to him a couple of hours ago. Not particularly disorientated. His earlier enthusiasm is bound to have been dented by fatigue.

Before he can really register what he's doing Joe is walking down the stairs, sliding his hand down the wooden banister, feeling the coolness under his bare feet. The door to the studio is closed, but not locked. Joe knocks on it a few times, but he's greeted with no response. He pushes it open.

Inside, the glow of the computer is the only source of light, and Patrick sits in front of it, his back accentuated by the soft fabric of his shirt, his hand rubbing at the left side of his face while the other one presses something on a keyboard. Obviously he is oblivious to Joe's presence.

"Patrick? Sweetie?" Joe speaks gently to no reply. Moving forward, he lightly places his hand on Patrick's shoulder, feeling the warmth of his skin even through his clothes.  
" Mm?" Patrick finally takes off his headphones and turns to look at Joe blearily.  
" Sweetie, we talked about this."  
" Talked about what?" Patrick seems genuinely confused at this. " But I'm okay now. I just need to get dinner. I've still got time, right?" He almost goes back to his computer before Joe hushes him.

" Baby... it's late now. It's tomorrow. It's really late. You need to get to bed."  
At this, Patrick yawns, trying to hide it with his sleeve.  
" Okay, sweetie." Joe strokes the hair at the nape of Patrick's neck slowly.  
" You go upstairs and start getting ready for bed. I'll save your song. "  
" But I might forget my idea!" Patrick protests wearily, frowning.

" It'll still be there in the morning, I promise." Joe says, watching Patrick struggle to keep his eyes open.  
" So how about you head upstairs and get ready for bed? Wait, do you want me to help you?" In response to Joe's questions Patrick shakes his head sleepily and leaves the room without saying anything else.

Checking out the song draft on the computer, Joe saves it to the desktop as " I love you" and shuts down GarageBand. He turns out the lights on his way out, before he goes back upstairs.

Where Patrick is currently sat on the bed, dressed in his sleeping clothes, one hand tucked away under his shirt and the other picking at the mattress cover, fidgeting mindlessly. Joe goes to him and kisses his hair after he's gotten ready for bed himself in the bathroom.

" I'll just turn out the light, baby, I won't be a minute," Joe reassures. When he finally climbs back into bed, he pulls Patrick to him, sensing his heat and his tiredness. Patrick mutters something.  
" Shh." Joe rubs his back in slow, large circles.  
" Go to sleep."  
Patrick shifts in his arms, making his usual sleepy noises.  
" Shh." More kisses.

As soon as Patrick drifts off, still moving a little, Joe gives himself time to worry.

He hasn't thought that he had to worry about Patrick doing this again.

But now it seems like he does.

It's strange, ever since they announced that the album was being pushed back last week work on it has increased steadily and they now have more song ideas. Patrick is at the mercy of these ideas. So he stays up late and forgets the time and doesn't seem like himself...

Yet on their last album things moved so quick that Patrick seemed to close in on himself instead of asking for help, and they argued a lot. However before the hiatus Patrick would deny his body's natural urge for sleep in favour of these songs that he took it upon himself to make perfect.

Joe holds him close, vowing to pay more attention to him, his Patrick, the love of his life. Like he's vowed many times before. Now, worrying about Patrick is a common occurrence when a new album is just around the corner. Joe's always been a worrier.

It's the one habit he just can't kick.


End file.
